My Happy Ending
by Annelie90
Summary: Gabrilla have leukemia,she moves to new mexico for a new doctor.dr.rachel bolten sees that she has given up she has accept to die but slowly she opends to her and whants to live,then she starts to fall in love with Troy, who is dr.bolten son.
1. Chapter 1

My Happy Ending By Annelie

**(****Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.)**

(sorry if i spell wrong sometimes.)

The Start

Julia Montez sighed and look back at her daughter Gabriella who slept in the back seat of the car.

she looked back on the road and started to thinking about Gabriella's illness leukemia, they had moved a lot before but this time it had bean for her sake.

Julia had started to feel that Gabriella have given up. she sigh and droved slowly up on the drive way to there new house,

she carried in the boxes before she lifted up Gabriella and carried her to her room

her illness had made Gabby's body so thin and weak so Julia had no problem to lift her up.

she laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead before she left the room.

she started to pack up the boxes and after 2 hours Gabby walk down stairs

- hey hunny had a nice sleep? said Julia

- yeah… but I'm still very tired said Gabby

- have you taken your medicine? said Julia

- no not yet you have them remember? said Gabby with a small smile

- yeah that's right said Julia and gave her a few pills

- thanks mom said Gabby and tock a glass of water

- so how are you feeling said Julia

- okay i guess when are we going to the doctor said Gabby

- about one hour so you should get ready said Julia

- yeah okay I'll be right down said Gabby and walk back up to change clothes

1 h and 15 min later

- so doctor what do you think said Julia

Gabby looked at her hands while her mother and her new doctor was talking and started to thinking again

(there is no point I'm not getting better accept it mom I'm going to die they can't stop it. It has spread to far

- your daughter have some chans we'll start on the new treatment said dr. Rachel Bolton and looked at Gabriella

and though what a shame a so young pretty girl haft to deal with this

- thank you dr. Bolton said Gabriella and shake her hand

- yes thank you we'll bake a new appointment in a week said Julia and shake her hand also

-yes take care now Mrs. Montez and ms Montez said Rachel and closed the door after them

when Rachel came home later that night she find her son Troy and his best friends Ryan and Chad playing video games

- hey mom shouted Troy

- yes hey Mrs. Bolton said the other two

hey hunny said Jack when she walked in the kitchen

- hey said Rachel and sat down and sighed

- what's the matter said Jack

- oh nothing said Rachel and started to set the table

- I know you what's it said Jack

- oh well I had a new case today ,a girl in Troy's age and she has leukemia said Rachel

- oh… how can anyone live with that said jack and huge her

- i have no idea but this girl she has live with this illness about 2 years said Rachel

-is...is she going to die said Jack

- I don't know hopefully not but I can tell she has given up i saw it in her eyes when I talk to her mom said Rachel and started to cry softly

Troy and his friend walk in the kitchen but stop when they saw Rachel cry

- mom what is it said Troy and try to hug her

- oh nothing I'll go and fresh up said Rachel and walk to the bathroom

- dad what happened said Troy

- yeah is Mrs. Bolton all right said Ryan

- yeah she is fine she had a hard case today that's all said Jack

when Rachel walk in again jack look over to her and she node

- so boys are you going to stay for dinner said Rachel

- not me Mrs. Bolton said Ryan

- okay Chad said Rachel and gave Troy some glasses

- yes please if you will have me said Chad

- oh don't be silly of course said Rachel.

The Poem

3 days later on Monday Gabriella and her mother walk in east highs doors to the principal office

- okay hunny you will give this note to the school nurse before i pick you up said Julia

- okay mom don't worry I'll be fine said Gabby

Julia sigh - okay but if you feel...

- I'll call you right a way i know mom i know said Gabby before she walk to her first class

- okay students we have a new class mate here today said ms. Ketuzi the English teacher

- welcome ms. Montez to east high said ms. Ketuzi

- thanks said Gabby quite

- now Ms. Montez we have work on poems last week and today was deadline so I'll have yours next week said ms. Ketuzi

- oh no worry i like write poems I'm done with one at the end of this lesson said Gabby

- okay I see at the end off the lesson said ms. Ketuzi

Gabby started to write about her illness and how she felt about it.

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her

Don't know where she belongs

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

She's lost inside, lost inside

I just need to know that i can breathe

I'm young, and I am free

But I get tired, and I get weak

I get lost, and I can't sleep

Would you comfort me

Would you cry with me

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone,

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone,

There you go

Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day i found it won't be the same

I miss you

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears

Better off that way

I cannot find a way to describe it

It's there inside; all I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do, you do, if you knew

What would you do

I'm better off alone anyway

My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you

All by myself I need to get around this

I feel like I am all alone

If I show you, I don't think you'd understand

Cause no one understands

So far away

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

If fears what makes us decide,

Our future journey,

I'm not along for the ride,

Cause I'm still learning,

To try and touch the sun,

My fingers burning

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

I'm Standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

but I... I'm with you

is anybody here i know

cause nothings going right

and everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone

I used to carry this big old world

On my shoulders and back

I used to lie inside my room

Wondering where I'm at

I felt a chill running through my veins

And wondered, would I be saved?

I felt the ice building in my soul

Would it melt away?

Breathing life into me

He's the sunlight

Shining down on me

I used to worry my life away

Counting every dime

Shutting out the ones I loved

Never finding the time

And then one day I was overcome

By loneliness and despair

And deep inside I thought I heard

"Lean on me, I'm here"

Something just isn't right

I can feel it inside

The truth isn't far behind me

You can't deny

When I turn the lights out

When I close my eyes

Reality overcomes me

I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I

Feel so much better

I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen.

One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

I'm going to live today like it's my last day

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

after the lesson she gave the paper to ms. Ketuzi

- thanks ms. Montez said ms. ketuzi and look at the long poem

- please ms. Ketuzi call me Gabriella said Gabby

- okay but only if you call me Sarah said Sarah

- deal oh I better go bye said Gabby and walk out to bump in to someone

- oh I'm sorry said a girl

- no it's my fault I wasn't looking said Gabby

- it's okay hey I'm Kelsi said Kelsi

- hey Gabriella but you can call me Gabby or gabs said Gabby

- okay said Kelsi and smile - will you walk with me to our next class said Kelsi

- yeah okay who do we have? said Gabby

- ms. Darbus i should remember you to turn off you mobile she hates cell phones said Kelsi

- okay thanks for the warning said Gabby and turn off her phone

- no worry that's what friends are for said Kelsi

Gabby smiled as they walk in and sat down

- okay everyone cello phones off or else dentitions said ms. Darbus when she walk in

- please like we would dare to have them on said Chad

and Ryan laugh

- okay Mr. Evans dentition and you Mr. Danforth said ms. Darbus

- Chad look nervous

- you will have one week dentition said ms. Darbus

- but ms. Darbus said Chad

- one more word and I'll make it two said ms. Darbus

- okay everybody our winter musical is coming up so those how are bold an of sigh up and our own Kelsi Nielsen has written the music said ms. Darbus

Kelsi blush and look at Gabby and smile

And the bell rang and everyone ran out except Ryan and Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

- hey Kels who's your friend said Troy as he walk up to them

- Oh This Gabriella she is new said Kelsi

- hey said Gabby and look away

- so how do you like east high so far said Troy

- oh it's nice said Gabby and look up again in to his crystal blue eyes and turn away again

- well Kelsi i have to drop a note at the school nurse said Gabby

- okay I'll come with you said Kelsi and turn to Troy

- not me my dad wanted to talk to me before ms. Darbus but you know how she is like when he does that said Troy and walk off

- his father is the gym teacher said kelsi as they started walking

after Gabby left the Note to the School nurse and some few Minutes alone calm down her they walk to there next lesson math

- hey Gabriella can i talk to you for a second said Sarah

- yeah okay said Gabby and walk in to her class room and turn around

- kelsi come on said Gabby and Kelsi walk in with her

- the poem you write it was...amazing said Sarah

- well thanks Sarah said Gabby

- I'm amazed yours was longer then anyone in this class said Sarah

- i was wondering if i can post it up said Sarah

-...yeah...sure said Gabby

- here I copy this so you can have this back said Sarah and gave her the poem

-thanks ms. Ketuzi I mean Sarah said Gabby before she and Kelsi walk out to get to math class

in the math class Kelsi sat next to Gabby and Kelsi notice the poem

- hey Gabby whisper Kelsi

- yeah whisper Gabby back and look up from the math book

- can i...read your poem? said Kelsi

- well...okay…but don't cry please said Gabby

- promise said Kelsi

after class Gabby and Kelsi walk out of the class room

- god Gabby that poem was heart breaking said Kelsi and gave her the poem but Gabby drop it

Troy came along and tried to pick it up for her but Gabby bent down too so they knock their heads

- a oh said Gabby

- a oh...sorry said Troy

- okay not the smartest thing i done to day laugh Gabby

- right said Troy - okay stay up I'll take it said Troy and smiled

- thank you troy said Gabby when he gave it to her

- your very welcome Gabriella said troy

- please don't call me that call me Gabby or gabs or something else said Gabby

- okay Gabby see you said Troy before he tried to caught up with Chad

- i think he likes you said Kelsi

- please help someone to pick up a note doesn't mean that he likes you and I don't what to get invold with anyone said Gabby

- okay why not said Kelsi as they start walk to lunch

- I'm not good around boys, i can't talk to them without make a foul of myself and my relationships are not meant to least

it'll always end that someone will get hurt, please leave it alone said Gabby

- okay about that poem you did can you come with me to the music room later said kelsi

-okay i can do that…you know my mom is picking me up after school so can we take it then said Gabby

- sure okay hey Ryan, Sharpay said Kelsi as they sat down at the lunch table

- hey Kels oh your the new girl Gabriella right said Sharpay

- yes guilty that's me but call me Gabby said Gabby

- okay Gabs so do you like east high so far said Ryan

- it's fine said Gabby with a smile

- oh Sharpay you must see the poem Gabby did it was amazing but heart breaking I have never seen any poem like that said Kelsi

- really it's that all right Gabby said sharpay

- yeah go head read it said Gabby and gave her the poem

after school Gabriella and Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi was in the music room

- this could be an amazing song said Kelsi

- yeah how did you come up whit this poem anyway said Ryan

- I just wrote from my heart said Gabby

- wow that's deep said Sharpay

- yeah I know but who is going to sing it said Gabby

- well we kind of hope you will do it said they

- me but I can't sing said Gabby

- everybody can sing it's just some who can sing bad said Ryan

They all laugh

- maybe okay said Gabby before her cell phone rang

- oh it's my mom see you all tomorrow guys said Gabby before she left

with Gabriella in her moms car

-so how was your first day hunny said Julia

-oh fine but I hurt my head said Gabby and laugh

-oh but you okay I mean you don't haft to go tomorrow said Julia

-mom I know you don't think that I should go too school but I can't just sit at home and have you worried about me I just can't said Gabby

-I know gabs I know said Julia and sighed.

First Breakdown in The New School

on Wednesday after school was Gabby in the library studying.

Today was not a good day Gabriella wasn't feeling well because the leukemia

- hey Gabby said Troy when he saw her

- oh hey Troy said Gabby quite without looking up

- what are you doing said Troy and sat down across her

- the history essay mr. Chester gave us yesterday said Gabby

- okay...so were are Kelsi said Troy and open his books

- I don't know but I think she and Sharpay are in the music room said Gabby and look up at Troy

- wow are you okay said Troy worried

- yeah I'm fine just tired said Gabby with red puffy eyes

- don't you sleep said Troy and laid his hand on Gabby's

- yes I do…So what are you here for said Gabby and look at Troy's chemo books and removed her hand

- I must do some Chemo or else my dad kick me off the basketball team said Troy

- wow your on the basketball team said Gabby

- well yeah haven't you notice that said Troy

- no…laugh Gabby - I just notice that your were...popular said Gabby

Troy laugh - popular?! yeah I'm the team captain said Troy

- okay so your dad is on the team too said Gabby and smiled before she look in her books again

Gabby's taught (what are you doing you can't talk to a guy then he starts to care)

-yeah he's a cool dad said Troy and laugh and did some Chemo

Gabby look up and gave him a small smile

- so what does your dad do said Troy

- he was a lawyer but now…he is in heaven said Gabby

- oh I'm sorry I didn't know said Troy and laid his hand on Gabby's again

- I'm sorry too said Gabby but remove her hand this time also

- how did...he die said Troy

- he was shot said Gabby

- did they caught the guy how did it said Troy

- yeah he's in prison now said Gabby

after a while of silence Gabby heard Troy sighed

- what some help said Gabby

Troy look up - yeah that would be lovely said Troy

Gabby stood up and walk over to Troy's side and look down i his books

Troy could feel Gabby's hair stroke his hand and he smelled a sweet scent

- thanks Gabs said Troy when she was done explaining

- anytime said Gabby and walk over to her books again and sat down

Gabby began feeling really sick and know that her mom could not pick her up today.

after a few more minutes they was done and walk out of the library

and Gabriella felt worst every minute she laid her hand on Troy's shoulder

- Troy can I ask you for a favor said Gabby

- yeah what is it you don't look to good said Troy worried

- can you drive me home please said Gabby

- yeah okay come on said troy and start walking to the car with Gabriella

when they step outside the schools door Gabriella feel that she was weak she stop for a second to catch some strengths

- Gabby are you okay said Troy

- I'm so tired I don't think that I can walk to the car said Gabby

- I can carry you if you don't mind said Troy

Gabby shake her head, Troy lift her up bride style and carried her to his car and sat her in the passenger side

Gabriella told Troy hers address and after half way Gabby felt really sick

- Troy pull over said Gabby weak

- what's it said Troy

- can you please stop the car begged Gabby

Troy pulled over and Gabby just had time to open the car dorr and lean out to throw up

Troy bent over and heeled her hair out of the way and rubbed her back

- wow you okay said Troy as Gabby closed the car door

- yeah I'm fine said Gabby and sigh and taught

( I hate this can it just kill me instead of killing me slowly and painfully)

they drove off again and when they arrived had Gabriella fell asleep

Troy lift her up again and carried her to the front door and knock with his foot

- yes said Julia when she opened the door then she saw Gabriella in Troy's arms

- Gabriella said Julia worried

- ms...started Troy but then he realized that he didn't know Gabriella's last name

- Gabby's...mom she is okay...I think, she fell asleep in my car, I'm Troy I'm in Gabby's class said Troy

-okay…call me Julia what do you mean what happened said Julia

- she throw up on the way over here said Troy

- oh my god said Julia and knew that he didn't know about the leukemia

- can you carry her to her room two doors from the left and where is her bag said Julia

- okay oh it's in my car said Troy

- okay I'll go get it said Julia before she walk out

Troy carried Gabriella upstairs and laid Gabby in her bed then Julia came up with her bag

- what happened said Julia

- in school she was just tired her eyes where red and puffy said Troy

- okay said Julia worried - we should let her sleep said Julia before she kissed Gabby's forehead and laid the blanket over her

they walk out of Gabriella's room and went down stairs

- thank you for bringing her home said Julia

- no problem oh i must get home now said Troy and walk to the door

- okay thanks you again Troy said Julia and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

He Starts To Care

next morning Gabriella woke up, she sat up and then she remember last night

she turn her head and look at the clock,

she sighed and laid back down

- great! just my first week and I have already mist a day said Gabby

she heard crying downstairs so Gabby walk up and look down from the stairs

se saw her mother watch a old movie that they had tape when gabi was little

she saw how she ran around with their dog newt and her mother sat on the grass and her father was the who how tape it

after a while julia took the camera and gave a wink to Gabby how snuck up behind her father will and throw a water balloon on him

Gabby laugh a little and walk downstairs

- hey mom said Gabby soft

- god morning what are you doing up no school today for you said Julia

- I know I'm hungry said gabby

-oh I'll get something for you said Julia and walk in the kitchen

Gabby sat down on the cough and watch the movie

Julia come back in the living room and gave Gabby a big yogurt and a spoon

- i miss this said Gabby

- yeah me too said Julia

- I'm sorry mom I'm so sorry said Gabby

- what hunny it's not your fault that you got leukemia said Julia and hug her

- no but I'm sorry that everybody dies from you. dad then newt and now me said gabby

- listen hunny newt died of age and your not going to die said Julia

- okay said Gabby who didn't want to argue with her mom

- who was that boy you come with yesterday said Julia

- he's nobody just some guy in my class said Gabby

- he was worried i bet on it that he still is said Julia

- probably but i don't care said Gabby

- Gabby you must start care your not going to die you will not hurt him if that your worried about said Julia

Gabby sighed - but I'm worried said Gabby before they continue watch the movie

when Troy walk in the lunch room Kelsi walk up to him

- hey troy have you seen Gabriella today said kelsi

- no but I think she is at home she was sick yesterday when I drive her home sad Troy

- you drove Gabby home said Kelsi surprised

- yeah what the matter said Toy

- oh nothing how come that you did that said Kelsi

- well we sat in the library studding and she wasn't feeling well that when we walk out she ask me i even carried her to the car she didn't have the strength to walks to the car said Troy

- wow is she okay said Kelsi

- I don't' know I think I'm going to visit her after school want to come said Troy

- oh I can't me and Sharpay are working on a song for the Halloween play said kelsi

- okay maybe on Friday said Troy

- yeah that would be great oh better go Sharpay what to talk to me said Kelsi before she walk out

after school Troy drive home to Gabriella

he park the car and knock on the door

- oh hey Troy said Julia when she opened

- hey Julia how are you said troy polite

- I'm fine thank you want to see Gabriella said Julia

- yes please her friend Kelsi ask about her today so i taught of swing by and see how she is doing said Troy

- okay said Julia and turned and yelled - Gabriella you have a visitor said Julia

- okay mom send them up yelled Gabby back

- second door to the left said Julia to Troy

- i remember thanks Julia said Troy before he walk up

he knock on Gabriella's bedroom door

- come said Gabby

he opened and saw her where she was laid in the bed with her chemo books

- hey said Troy and walk in and closed the door

- hey said Gabby without looking up

- do you always studding said Troy

Gabriella look up and saw Troy

- oh it's you hey Troy and yes I do, nothing ells to do with my time said Gabby

Troy took a chair and sat down next to the bed

- Kelsi says hey and get better said Troy

- thanks. want happened yesterday I remember I throw up said Gabby and remember how Troy had heeled her

hair out of the way and rubbed her back

- well you fall sleep ad I carried you to your bed you mother freak when she saw you in my arms said Troy

- I can imagine said Gabby

- so how are you feeling said Troy

- much better then yesterday but I will not go to school tomorrow said Gabby

- I figure that said Troy

- thanks for bringing me home said Gabby

- no problem and your mother already thank me said Troy

- a lot I guess said Gabby and laugh a little

- yeah by the way what is your last name said Troy

- Montez didn't you know that said Gabby

- no when I came yesterday I was like...hey ms...Gabby's mom said Troy and laugh

Gabby laugh high

Julia down stairs heard that they were laugh up stairs and smile

- well I better get going so you can study I must do the same thing when I get home said Troy and sighed and stand up

- okay said Gabby and laugh little and walk down stair with Troy

- thanks for stopping by said Gabby

- no problem see ya said Troy and gave her quick kiss on the cheek bye said Troy

- bye said Gabby and closed the door behind him with a smile

- so hunny a kiss said Julia

- oh mom it was nothing like that it was friendly kiss said Gabby

- oh I see. okay it's time for medicine said Julia

- I know said Gabby and follow her mom to the kitchen

At The Hospital At Night

when troy arrived home he walk in to find his family waiting

- hey said Troy nervous

- and were have you bean said Jack

- I was just... started Troy before Jack interrupted

- that you were home late yesterday was nothing but two days said Jack

- dad will you just listen. yesterday I took home a friend because she was sick and today I visit her okay said Troy

- oh said Jack

- it's fine Troy but next time just call us okay said Rachel

- I won't forget it god dad said Troy and sat down at the tablet

- so Troy is this girl your girl friend said Rachel

- oh she is not my girl friend just a friend said Troy

okay said Rachel - Jack for god sake sit down and eat said Rachel

- okay said Jack and sat down - sorry son said Jack

- it's okay dad said Troy

after they had eaten Troy walk upstairs and started with his home work

- mom can you help me with this said Troy when she walk pass his room

- what is it oh chemo said Rachel and sat down on his bed

- yeah I hate chemo said Troy - sorry mom it's your job but I'm not good at it said Troy

- it's okay said Rachel and explained

later that night Gabby woke up felling really bad

she started to cough, she lit the lamp at look at her hands there were blood on it

she had cough blood

- mom… mommy yelled Gabby

- what is it Gabby said Julia as she ran in her room

Julia saw the blood at her hands

- oh my god we must get you to the hospital said Julia and lift her up and carried her downstairs and into the car

- mom your bag said Gabby

- oh right I'll be right back said Julia

Gabby nod and look at her mom who ran inside and grab her bag and look the door

when they arrive at the hospital Gabby had cough more blood they took her away and Julia was left behind in the waiting room

Rachel woke up by the phone rang

- he…llo said Rachel

- dr. Bolton we need you at the hospital said the nurse

- what happened said Rachel as Jack sat up and lit the lamp and look at her

- ms. Gabriella Montez you leukemia case is here she is cough up blood said the nurse

- oh my god eh... give her some anadioptiks and I'll be right there said Rachel before she hung up and walk out of the bed

- what happened said Jack as he watch his wife get dressed

- it's the leukemia girl she is cough up blood said Rachel

- oh is there any thing I can do said Jack

- no I think not but stay here you and Troy have a big game tomorrow or should if say today.

go back to sleep I'll call you at eight love you said Rachel before she walk out.

when Rachel arrived at the hospital Gabriella and stop cough up blood and her mom was now with her

- god morning Mrs. Montez and ms. Montez said Rachel when she walk in

- hey dr. Bolton said Julia

- hey said Gabby weak

- so how are you feeling said dr. bolted

- I'm scared said Gabby

- i know but let me do some test okay said dr. Bolton

Gabby nod

Troy woke up by the phone rang in the hall

he sighed and walk up to get it

- he...llo said Troy

- god morning Troy said Rachel

- hey mom said Troy confused and look at his father who came out of the bathroom

- is Jack there said Rachel

- yes hold on one second said Troy and gave the phone to Jack

- hey why don't you go downstairs and eat some breakfast big game today we have practice about two hours said Jack before he answered the phone

- okay said Troy and walk down to the kitchen

- so how is it going over there said Jack

- you know struggling did Troy just wake up said Rachel

- yeah I think so I send him down to eat some breakfast said Jack

- okay good you know hunny the game is 10 right said Rachel

- yeah why do you ask said Jack

- I don't think I can make it we still don't' know why ms. montez cough up blood said Rachel

- it's okay hunny you have seen many games of Troy's and her life is more important said Jack

- thank Jack oh I better go some test results came back said Rachel

- okay bye hunny said Jack and hang up


	4. Chapter 4

The Game And A New Connection

- Troy hurry come on yelled Jack from the car

- yeah i'm coming said troy as he came out running frome the house

- don't forget to locke the door said jack as he watch troy locking

- alredy done dad said troy and jump in the car

- good said jack

- how come that mom called home this morning she was ju at home when i went to bed said troy

-she had to go away to the hospital her leukima case had some problems said jack

- oh okey is she coming to the game said troy

- no that why she called,she is sorry that she going to miss it said jack

- it's okey her job is more importent then my game said troy

- let your mother hear that when she is coming home said jack

with dr.rachel bolten at the hospital before she called home

- so how is it in the new school said rachel

- it's good thanks said gabriella

- okey any cute boys said rachel

gabriella blushed - yeah one he is really cute but nothing is going to happend said gabriella

- oh why is that said rachel

- i really whant a boyfriend but in my conditune it's not good if i die that he is going to be heart broken said gabriella

- is that to him to decied said rachel

- nomaly yes but i'm making this time said gabi

- how many have you told about your illness said rachel

- no one and i think that my mom haven't told anybody said gabi

- the haft to be some one said rachel

gabriella shacke her head and look oncomftible

- so is this guy good looking said rachel

- yeah he is hot said gabi and blush

rachel laugh then she notice wat time it is

- sorry ms montez i'll be right back said rachel

- okey said gabi

rachel mett mrs montez at the door with some coffe

- i just ned to make a phone call said rachel

- oh take your time said julia

after rachel had phone home she went back to gabriellas room with the test answers

- i got the test result said rachel as she enter the room

- it simes that your body reagts on the new medice said rachel

- what do we do now said julia

gabi sighed and taught there is no way i'm going to survive this

- ms montez has to contiune on the treatment but you are goint to get some new pills that you take at the same time said rachel

- did she cough blod from her medicine said julia

- yes but we can't stop the treatment at this point said rachel

- oh okey said julia

- so that is it here take this to the drogstore and buy this then you can go said rachel

- thanks i'm coming with you to sigh out gabriella said julia and followed dr. bolten outside as gabriella got het cloths on

when the time was 11:30 rachel came home from the hospital

- hey buddy said rachel when she enter the door and was meet by troys Australian shepherd

- how are you then shall we take a walk said rachel and took out his leash

after 10 minutes of walking they turn into a road in the woods

when Gabi and Julia arrived home went julia in the kitche to make breakfast/lunch

- mom can i eat in my room i will start on my homework said gabi at the stairs

- sure hunny i will bring it to your room as son as it done said julia

- and mom i thinks troy said yesterday that he will stop buy after his basketbolls game said gabi as she slowly went up

- okey gabi should i make some for him too said julia

- if you don't mind but mom don't tell him about the hostpital visit said gabi

- of course not i think he is a nice boy said julia

gabi smile and enter her room

when troy and jack came home after the game 12.45 they were ecstasy

- mom we wom said troy as he came in

- great hunny i'm so proud of you said rachel as she came out from the bathroom with buddy

- what were you doing said troy

- gave buddy a bath i took him for a walk in the woods said rachel

- oh cool said troy

- and were are you father said rachel

- right here said jack when he came in

- our son just jump out of the car in speed said jack

rachel laugh - troy calm down said rachel

- i will mom and by the way i'm glad you didn't come to the game your job is more importent you saves lifes said troy

- thanks troy and came and hug him - that means a lot to know said rachel

- mom can't breath said troy

jack laugh - any food said jack

- yes dare on the stove said rachel and let go of troy

- mom me and a friend are going to visit gabs late the girl that was sick said troy

- oh okey do you wont to bring her something said rachel

- like what said troy as they went in the kitch after jack

- like no hunny it's hot said rachel to jack how had grab a fork and digd in the food

- awow... jump jack and hurried for a glass of water

- troy laugh - what were you saying mom said troy

- oh right like brownies said rachel

- do we have some said jack

- no but i can make some while you two guys eat said rachel

- oh mom don't make your self work out said troy

- i wont troy said rachel and laugh a little

after troy and gabriella had eaten their lunch troy drove of to pick up kelsi and gabi started to watch a movie.

Two Friends At My House

-hey kels jump in said troy to kelsi as she run out of her house

- hey troy nice game before said kelsi

- thanks so redy to see gabi? said troy

- yes gabi is it now ah? said kelsi

- yeah said troy and blush a little

- do i smell Chocolate said kelsi

- yep brownies said troy

- have you baked for gabriella you have none her like 4 days now?? said kesli

- no no my mom i can't bake that is up to Zeke you know said troy

- oh okey said kelsi

with gabriella

- hey mom said gabi from her room and stop the movie

- yes hunny said julia and came in with some laundry

- here is the plate said gabi and started to get up

- no hunny i can get it just you stay in bed said julia

- okej mom said gabi with a smile

- so i guess you wanna get back to school tomorrow said julia as she put in some clean clothes in her closet

- yeah i have make a few friends said gabi

- oh really that's nice hunny said julia

- yeah mom du you think that i could sing said gabi

- yeah hunny i do i have heard you sometime,why do you ask said julia

- i wrote a poem in school and one of my new friend is now

making it to a song and she wants me to sing said gabi

- can i come and watch said julia

- sure mom but don't make fuzz about it please said gabi

julia sigh - okey gabi said julia

- ding dong -

- that must be your new boyfriend said julia

- mom said gabi as she watch julia run down staries

with kelsi and troy outside gabis house

- so how is her mother like said kelsi

- she is cool just very worried about gabi all the time said troy

- yeah must bean scared when you show up with her daughter in your arms said kelsi

julia opend the door

- hey troy and... said julia

- kelsi one of gabis friends at school said kelsi

- hey ms montez said troy and gave her the plaste with brownies

- well hey and wow troy you baked said julia

- no my mom just something for gabi and you of course said troy

- well come in you sillys i just cut some of it and we can go up to gabriella said julia adn walk in to the kitcken

troy and kelsi look at some photos

- this must be gabis dad son't you think troy said kelsi

- yeah and look a dog said troy

- i know troy you loves dogs but please said kelsi

- so we ready to go up said julia and started to go upstaries

- sure am said they as they follow her

- hey gabi your friends are here said julia as she open the door

gabi stop her movie and look over

- hey guys said gabi

- hey gabs said kelsi and run over to hug her

- wow take easy kels said gabi with a laugh

- her hunny troy took some brownies with him said julia and put down it on her night table and walk out

- troy you baket for me said gabi

- my mom but teahkly yeah said troy

gabi laugh

- so gabs what are you watching said kelsi and turn on the movie

- a walk to remember, so troy how was the game said gabi

- we won said troy with a happy smile

- yeah you should have seen it gabi troy was amazing like always said kelsi

troy blush - so got your home work done said troy

- yeah so now i have the hole weekend free, great said gabi

- so you gonna sing, we can realsh this weekend said kelsi

- sing what are you guys talking about said troy

- well gabi here started kelsi

- you have to wait and see troy said gabi


End file.
